Embodiments of the present invention are directed to a reconfigurable support leg and, more specifically, to one or more support legs for a support structure, such as a table, that are reconfigurable to allow a manufacturer or user to quickly and easily redimension and/or rearrange the shape and/or size of the support structure and quickly and easily assemble and/or disassemble the same.
Support structures, such as tables, desks, cabinets, furniture, chairs, medical examination tables, slot machine bases, etc., are well known. However, conventional support structures can be relatively large, cumbersome and are typically designed to function in a single configuration. Such support structures can be difficult and/or time-consuming to assemble and/or disassemble. Further, conventional support structures are typically not able to accommodate a user's desire to modify the purpose of the support structure by modifying its configuration or arrangement.
Therefore, it would be desirable to create one or more support legs for a support structure, such as a table, that are sized and shaped to allow a user to assemble and/or disassemble the support structure. Specifically, it would be desirable to create a support leg that includes one or more grooves that are sized and shaped to receive at least a portion of the support structure to quickly and easily reconfigure, assemble and/or disassemble the support structure. Further, it would be desirable to create a reconfigurable table having at least three support legs, such that the table can be reconfigured into various sizes, shapes and/or angles to accommodate the user's needs.